


Summer Break(?

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: I don't think the title has a meaning, it could be winter lmao





	

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Brooke said to Noah, they were about to prank stavo

"Of course it's going to work, he hates rats" Noah said, grabbing a lot of little toy rats, putting them in Gustavo's bed

"Okay now we just need to be quiet" Brooke said and they hide in the closet

Gustavo came for the bathroom, he just took a shower, Noah has never see him shirtless, and now here he was, naked; he had a towel but still it didn't left anything to the imagination.

He was having a freaking boner, shit. Brooke's going to see it,or feel it. He thought.

Gustavo screamed, so loud he even curse in Spanish

"PUTA MADREE" he kept saying

Brooke star laughing out loud, Noah did it too, but he couldn't focus. Gustavo has a damn good body. But H O W , he's not the type of dude that goes to the gym at least not that he knows

"Oh my god! You screamed like a girl! babe it was hilarious"

"Not funny, fuck I think I'm going to die"

"You had to see your face" Noah said because it was really funny

"You prick" he said tackling Noah and holy fuck why did he do that, doesn't he know how homoerotic this may look, pretty sure even Brooke felt like she was being the third wheel (she was tho)

"Okay did you film it Noah?" Brooke asked 

"Did you guys film it?! why! "

"I didn't, I forgot"

"What?! ugh Noah it was priceless"

"Thank God" Gustavo said in relief 

"anyway I'm going to tell our friends about this little prank, oh and how you scream like a 5 years old girl" She tease him

"Ha ha very funny babe" 

The two of them stayed quiet after Brooke left, Noah didn't know what to do.

Gustavo took off his towel, he went full naked. 

"What do you think it's better, the red one of this?" Gustavo asked, does he really think Noah paid attention? 

"Noah?"

"ah the red one" Noah said, trying really hard not to see him

"Thanks bud" Gustavo said with a smirk, he's not a fool; he knows why Noah acted so weird around him.

"I'm going to... talk to Audrey" Noah said, he didn't even wait for an answer

"okay" Gustavo said even tho Noah had already left the room

 

The entire group were watching a movie, some horror film.

"Noah can you help me with this?" Audrey asked

"sure" 

He tried to hold it, but it was too heavy. It was a box, a pretty big one, god knows what is in there

"Here, let me help you" Gustavo said grabbing it too, Noah felt Gustavo's hand really close to his, he even felt like a little gesture

"Noah!" Audrey said when she saw that the side that Noah was holding was about to fall

"sorry" Noah said and put more strength

"ow the big hero went to help, you're the best" Brooke said when she saw them

"Okay guys, let's eat"

Everyone ate, even Emma when at the beginning she said she was already full.

"Stavo are you okay?" Brooke asked when she saw him rubbing his back, or at least trying to

"Yeah, I'm fine just... with some pain I think I didn't hold the box right"

"Oh poor you" Audrey said with a sarcastic tone

"Screw you" he said

"Hey Noah knows how to give a massage, and it kinda was his fault too"

"wow, what a wonderful friend" Noah said joking "But yeah I can do that, if you want to" He didn't know why he said the last part in such a weak tone 

"Sure, anything that helps" Gustavo said looking directly at Noah 

 

Both of them went upstairs, everyone else stayed watching the movie

 

"So where do you want me to lay"

"huh?"

"so you can do your thing" 

"Yeah right, uhm I thin the bed is fine"

"okay boss" Gustavo said, taking his shirt off, then his jeans

"Uh it's not necessary to take your jeans" Noah said with a nervous tone

"I think I also hurt one of my legs, I think she had a body in that box" he joked 

"Okay just let me grab the... uh okay we're good"

Noah started rubbing Gustavo's back, then his lower back, he was trying really hard... not to get hard

"Yeah, right there" Gustavo said, really enjoying it, and Noah cursed in silence

"okay now turn around" Noah said clearing his throat

He was rubbing Gustavo's leg, then he went to his tigh

"are you okay Noah?" Gustavo asked and sit on the bed

"Yeah"

"you don't seem like it, It almost seems like you're nervous"

"why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know, maybe you like me, or my body"

"right, because everyones into you" Noah said

"Not everyone, but you clearly do. I've see how you look at me" 

"Uh... " Noah wanted to die in that moment

"It's okay, I'm not judging you I mean anyone can notice that we have chemistry"

"what are you talking about, Brooke's right here" 

"that makes it even hotter"

"No, sorry" Noah got up

"Hey, are you going to leave me like this? at least finish the job" Gustavo said leaning on the bed again

"fine" 

he was rubbing him when Gustavo grab his hand and puts it on his bulge

"I have a little pain over here too" he told him really close to his ear 

"Gustavo, no..."

"Tell me you don't want to and I'll let you go" He said with a firm voice

"I... shit" Noah said kissing on his neck, biting his lip; Gustavo just let him do the job

"Come here, give me a blowjob" Gustavo said and Noah didn't need to hear it twice 

"Yeah, just like that, fuck you love that shit don't you"

"Yes" he said and then he went back to sucking

he kept doing it for a few minutes 

"Fuck, I'm cumming" Gustavo warned him but he didn't stop

"Shit, I said I'm cumming" he said it again but that just made Noah to keep sucking even harder 

"AAHHH Dios" Gustavo said not even caring if the group may hear him 

"You swallow it, damn you're great" Stavo said smiling, Noah couldn't believe that he finally got the chance to be with Gustavo.

"Now I know where to go when I'm horny and lonely" He said playing with Noah's hair who was still on his knees 

"Anytime" Noah said, getting confidence now that he knows Gustavo love it 

"Now let's get back with the others"

"sure, but is your back still hurting you?"

"nah, I think I just needed to relax, and I definitively did" He said and both of them leave like if nothing happened.


End file.
